Midnight Questions
by DJ Lee
Summary: .“Did I mention that he loves to eat ramen?” All signs of jealousy and anger were replaced by bewilderment. “Ramen?” he asked quizzically.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** This was a short little one-shot I had written up for my Secret Santa a few months ago. This is dedicated to Denim88. I hope you all enjoy.

_Midnight Questions_

The night air was calm and refreshing after a long day training in the fields. After what seemed like forever, they finally had some free time together to just laze about, to tease one another, and most of all, to enjoy each other's company.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, leaning heavily against the metal rail on the balcony that they were currently standing on. Curious, Sakura turned to face him and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, turning his head away from her. He hoped that she would drop the topic, but much to his chagrin, she didn't. She always was stubborn.

"I've known you for years, Naruto. I know when something's bothering you. So talk," she ordered, turning completely to face him and leaned back against the slightly cold metal railings.

He didn't speak for a while, and he could tell that his silence was agitating her. Eventually, he let out another much smaller sigh. "Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?" she answered when he finally decided to speak.

His voice felt heavy and resistant. He wasn't sure what to say or how to phrase what he was even thinking. "You…" Naruto chanced a furtive glance in her direction and realized dreadfully that she had her full attention on him. Great… He cleared his throat and tried again. "You like boys with dark hair, right?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment before she let out a small laugh that erupted into a fit of laughter. He didn't understand what was so funny and when he turned to asked her, he noticed that her eyes had crinkled in mirth and she was laughing softly behind her hands.

Naruto really didn't understand what was so funny about his question. It was true from what he could tell. He'd seen her looking wistfully at several "dashing" dark haired fellows around the village.

"I sure do," she answered at last, shooting an amused smile in his direction. "Tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. Any girl's dream."

"Oh." He felt his heart fall a bit in disappointment. He was none of those. He was shorter than most boys their age, bright as the sun with his vibrant blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, and judging from the few girls that actually showed any interest in him, he didn't think he qualified for handsome at all. Then again, it might have been the orange jumpsuit, but he pushed the thought aside. There was nothing wrong with orange. As for mysterious… he was more mischievous than mysterious…

"But there's nothing wrong with a boy who is as bright as the sun and can bring warmth to anyone he meets," she said with a warm smile.

Naruto furrowed a brow in confusion. He wasn't quite sure what she meant or whom she was talking about.

"The man of my dreams is none of those," she said, her lips curling up in a wider smile at his continued look of confusion. "He's only slightly taller than I am and has bright blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He doesn't like keeping to himself and loves being the life of the party. It also doesn't hurt that he's very cute too."

"W…Who is this person!" demanded Naruto, flustered that the love of his life had her heart set on another.

Sakura tried her best to resist laughing at his flushed face and childish pout, but found it a lost cause. After letting out a small burst of laughter, she gathered her composure enough to pinch his cheeks playfully. "Did I mention that he loves to eat ramen?"

All signs of jealousy and anger were replaced by bewilderment. "Ramen?" he asked quizzically.

"Ramen," she confirmed.

He blinked and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "H… he wouldn't happen to love orange would he?"

"Unfortunately," said Sakura with a smile.

"And… he wouldn't happen to be standing right next to you, would he?"

She answered his question with a kiss.


End file.
